December is best left unspoken
by XxxZesty LemonXxx
Summary: There are things that, truly, are better left unsaid. An Izaya x Oct one shot! Don't like don't read. Lemon warning. R&R thx


Hello my lovelies, today is a little Izaya x Oc story. Its from an old roleplay put into story format. Some of you dont like Oc, so if ya don't like it, dont read it. This is a lemon, meaning sexual content and explicit language is involved. Read at your own risk. Hands and feet inside the ride af all times, enjoy.

* * *

December is better left unsaid

It was cold. Alex hated the cold with a blistering passion, and the cold nipped at her skin with a mutual disdain. Winter was most definitely not her favorite time of year. Screw Christmas, if it meant being cold, the holiday could go fuck itself. Pulling her jacket closer, the ravenette sat on the rooftop of Raijin Academy, a scowl contorting onto her face.

She usually took naps on this rooftop, but what with the snow, her nap was so rudely put on hiatus. She was grouchy, to say the least. And boy did HE just love to tease her. A chuckle passed through the lips of none other than Orihara Izaya. Sauntering to his freezing childhood companion, he spoke to her in a condescending manner.

"Oh, are you cold? Did you want the warm sun out instead? Hmm?" Izaya reared his head back slightly in laughter when Alex hissed at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit today, Orihara." She spat at him, irritation laced within her words. The male simply shook his head in amusement, tsking.

"Such a foul mouth on you, tell me, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Or perhaps your nonexistent boyfriend?" His smirk and the natural smug expression on his face was more than enough to send Alex into a mini fit of rage. Standing she swiftly sent her fist at his jaw, her hand connecting and eliciting a barely audible wince from the maroon eyed boy. Izaya merely rubbed his jaw and grinned at her, a sign that this little skirmish wasn't over. The bell signifying that lunch was over rang out, and the sapphire eyed female scurried back into the building to her next class.

* * *

"Dumbass, always gotta be starting some shit. Asshole.." Alex grumbled to herself, slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up. Last class of the day, a reassuring feeling that the torture known as Geometry wouldn't last long. Shuffling down the hall, her thoughts lingered back to the altercation on the rooftop yet again. She couldn't shake the feeling that he enjoyed seeing her miserable, freezing her ass off. Though if wasn't a surprise, it was quite annoying. He was much more exposed to the cold in that damn thin jacket, yet he wasn't cold at all.

_fucking freak..._ She thought to herself, sitting in her seat and listening to the teacher ramble on and on about parallelograms. She and Izaya had a bit of a complex relationship. Were they friends, not exactly, but were they enemies? Not...exactly. Any romantic feelings for either party were never addressed, as such they chose to have a piggy back relationship. A favor for a favor sort of deal. Both were okay with that, though it didnt stop them from engaging in casual conversations, whether they were talking of school, or personal matters. Not even Shinra could quite place his finger on the term for a classification of the two. Class dragged on for 55 minutes until the bell rang, signifying class was, at last, over. Standing from her seat she dragged herself back up to the rooftop and leaned on the wall, hugging herself. She was cold as hell sure, but this the HER thinking spot, and no kind of hail, sleet or snow would take that from her. She sighed and closed her eyes languidly. She was tired, having not gotten her nap, nor was she exactly ready to go home. And so, she shivered for a bit, a voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"You're cold yet you still come up here~" She sighed heavily, her eyes flicking lazily in his direction.

"What's your point?"

"Perhaps you'd like to be warmer?" His question struck her as odd, causing her to raise a thin eyebrow.

"Ehh? I'm fine." She lied, simply wanting him to go away. But he wouldn't, and she knew this. Grabbing the hood of her jacket, he gently tugged her along back inside the building.

"What're you doing, Orihara?"

She rolled her eyes. Unfortunately for Alex, her own cluelessness failed to set off alarm bells until he'd shoved her into the Janitors closet, locking the door behind him. She suddenly became apprehensive, glaring at him.

"The hell is this, Izaya."Alex spoke in more of a demand than a question. A smug smirked plastered on his face, he pushed her against the wall, pressing himself to her. She hissed in response, placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to shove him away. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Alex heaved yet another sigh, a bored expression on her features. Izaya had done this many times before, getting up close and personal to mock her.

"If you expect me to be startled or scared, I'm not. Not amused either." His smirk only widened as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting just over hers.

"Oh~ How bout now~?"

"Nope." She stared defiantly at him. His hand slid along the side of her pant leg, a small grimace making its way into his face. Her choice to wear the boys uniform rather than the girls was a tad annoying at the moment. Though in the dark of the closed, his expressions were unreadable to Alex. Alex shifted, uncomfortable with the contact. But she refused to let him have the satisfaction.

"You're being a pest, Izaya. Let go I'm going home." She went to pull away from him, before stopping dead in her tracks. His hand...on her breast. She flinched, her eyes widening slowly. That was unlike him, he was no pervert. At least, he knew better than to be around her. He squeezed, earning a faint whimper.

"O-oi! Stop that!" She demanded. He grinned and swiftly unbuttoned her shirt, seeing how she was frozen in shock. Her face lit up, her eyes wide in disbelief. He couldn't see her expression but oh he knew it would be to die for.

"What about now~?" Alex squirmed in his grasp and sent a kick to his side, though Izaya caught her foot and flipped her to the floor, taking the opportunity to straddle her and slice off the annoying fabric shelving her fleshy mounds.

"W-wh- Stop dammit!" She glared, but to no avail. He pinched one of her pink buds, running a thumb over it. She bit back a moan. His left hand managed to hold both of hers in place, his right caressing her plump breasts, and soon ghosting over the button of her pants. Her face was red as it was, but flushed darker at the realization of what was possibly going to happen. Izaya unbuttoned them slowly and released her hands. He knew, and she knew, she wasn't going to fight it. Slipping down her pants and tossing them aside, he could faintly make out the pair of simple blue boyshorts she had on.

"I-Izaya.." She hissed slightly, but couldn't find it in herself to stop him. Lifting her leg slightly, he slipped the underwear off, her body now bare.

"Cold..." She whispered. Izaya heard this, popping a finger into his mouth momentarily, then placing it at her entrance.

"So then allow me to warm you." Gently, he pushed his finger into her, a silent gasp escaping Alex's lips. She bit her lip as he moved the finger in and out. Another finger was added, and her slick womanhood gladly accepted his fingers. He pumped them in her, earning soft mewls of pleasure from the female beneath him. Sliding his fingers out, he tasted them, licking at his fingers eagerly.

"You taste...sweeter than I thought." He remarked, licking his lips. Alex glared and snapped at him.

"Fuck you...!" Izaya smirked widely and leaned over her.

"Gladly~" With a swift unbuttoning of his pants, his erect member stood, throbbing in anticipation. Feeling the tip poking her entrance, she panicked slightly.

"Izaya, I-I'm a-"

"Virgin? Yes I'm aware~" He cooed softly in her ear, slowly pushing into her. She inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around him, growling slightly. He stroked her hair comfortingly, allowing her time to adjust. With a small buck of her hips, she signaled him it was okay to move. He began to thrust slowly and shallow, grunting at the tight fit. He was no virgin, but he had never had sex with a virgin before. His pace changed to a quicker, more erratic pace. Alex bit her lip roughly to keep from moaning, so hard she drew blood. Smelling the familiar copper smell, Izaya leaned down and lapped up the blood from her lip, thrusting into her with his quick pace. Alex mewled in delight and began to buck her hips along with his pace, her breasts bouncing slightly with each thrust. Picking her up, Izaya sat up and bounced her on his lap. The sound of sweaty skin slapping together filled the otherwise quiet, cramped closet. With a firm grip on her sides, he thrust up into her, grunting. Alex held onto him and ground their hips together to increase friction. She felt the pit of her stomach tighten as Izaya's pace had quickened once more. He felt her tightening around him, and thrust upwards once more before she threw her head back and moaned out his name. With a thrust or two more he himself released, his seed filling her to the brim. Never did he release inside the few partners he hd been with. He always had time to pull out, though this go round, it felt too damn good to just stop. Dumping, Alex panted, Izaya's arms around her acting as her only source of support for the moment. He lied her down and lied next to her, pulling her to him. With his trademark smirk, he whispered in her ear.

"Are you still cold~?" He nuzzled her hair. She had half a mind to kick his ass, but was too tired. Afterall she did have the option to stop him, but she didn't. She scoffed.

"Shut the hell up..." She murmured, sleepiness taking over. While it wasn't exactly wise to fall asleep while in the arms of her best arch frenemy, somewhere deep down she could trust him to clean her up a bit and redress her, then carry her back to his apartment. Though wouldn't people be curious and ask questions? She pondered that thought a moment, then shook it off.

_Yeah...December is best left unspoken..._

* * *

_So there you have it~ Thanks for reading ~ R&R_


End file.
